


"Your Land"

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Tetra finally find the land that they've been looking for since the events ending The Wind Waker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your Land"

    Link loved doing crow’s nest duty on the pirate ship.

    The sky was so close. The wind was in his hair. It felt like it was a part of him, although there was a nagging at the back of his mind: something he’d forgotten and couldn’t remember for the life of him?

    It had been a few months since the encounter with the Ghost Ship, making almost half a year since leaving Hylian waters. And the islands that the pirate ship occasionally passed equipped them well for the long voyage.

    He had been distracted by his own thoughts. He hadn’t noticed the touches of brown and green marring the perfect blue of sky and sea. His heart skipped a few beats. He took out his telescope, a parting gift from his sister, who he had left behind on his home island before he left, never planning to return. The memory of her twisted Link’s heart painfully as he remembered when she first gave it to him.

    He looked through it. Just as he had expected: _land._ _A whole realm_ by the looks of it.

    “ _ Captain! _ ” He called. “Tetra! There’s land!! Approximately 3 knots off the port bow!”

    He slid down the ladder, watching as the blond captain squinted in the distance. “Gonzo, take us in,” she said. “ _ I think this is the New Land we’re supposed to look for, _ ” Tetra whispered to Link once he reached her side, barely concealing her excitement.  _ At last. _

    They got closer, noticing a ruined village, mid repair. There wasn’t many people, and a mass grave had been dug: the dirt was still fresh. 

    “What happened here?” Tetra asked someone.

    “ _ Demons  _ happened,” said a teenage boy, not much older than Link. He came closer to meet them. “They took the land from the spirits of good. There was a fierce battle. The ones that led us are gone. We honestly don’t know much. Try following the flow of power from these… paths? We’re not sure what they are. But if you follow it, you might find an answer at the end.”

 

    Link and Tetra followed the paths and the power that flowed through them: they were different from the others, blue instead of gold, polished to gleaming. They had left the other pirates to help the village rebuild. 

    After a few hours, they came across a tall tower that was situated near a city and castle, reduced to rubble.  

    “There can’t be anyone left there,” Tetra said. 

    “Let’s get to the tower,” Link said. “It looks safe.”

 

    Inside the base of the tower, there was a large round room, the air inside cool and calm. Wind whistled around the tower, and Link and Tetra could hear it. Glyphs and maps covered the walls, with a sort of vehicle in the center of the room, looking like it was made to traverse the paths outside with minimal effort and optimal speed. 

    “What’s all this?” Link wondered aloud.

    “Welcome to the Tower of Spirits, young man,” said a voice. Its owner rounded a bend: a tiny woman in a tiny chair on wheels, a smokestack in the back. 

    “Oh, hi,” Tetra said. “Who are you?”

    “The sage of this tower,” the tiny person replied. “My name is Anjean. Byrne?” she called behind her. “Come meet these two.”

    A young man came around the back. he had a carefree demeanor, a smiling face, and dark hair, left long in the back. He looked to be a few years older than Link and Tetra. About 15-16? “Hi,” he said with a respectful nod. “My name is Byrne. I’m an apprentice here. I learn from Anjean in regards to the spirits.”

    “Nice to meet you!” Link said, waving.

    “We came here in search of new land,” Tetra said. “What happened here?”

    “It was a peaceful place,” Anjean began. “Mankind lived governed by the spirits, and all was well. Then the Demons came, their king, Malladus, destroying everything in sight.”

    “Then the spirits intervened,” Byrne said, taking up the story. “They fought the demons, and a battle rocked the whole land.”

    “Many people died, including Byrne’s parents,” Anjean continued, and Byrne’s eyes moved to the ground. “The spirits decided that they couldn’t defeat Malladus and his minions. They erected this tower to serve as his prison. The tracks you see outside were used in the battle, and now they serve as Malladus’s chains. The spirits returned to the heavens, leaving the land to mankind. Not much time has passed since.”

    “That’s hectic,” Link commented, glancing at Tetra. “The humans need a leader, right? Since the spirits are gone?”

    Byrne nodded. “There’s no order anymore. The people are scrambling to rebuild. And they’re scared. They’re terrified that Malladus will break free again. I want to be one of those people who fights back.”

    “So will we,” Tetra said, and Link nodded in agreement. “I’ll lead them. I’ll organize the rebuilding efforts.”

    “The people need the strength a leader would provide,” Anjean said. “And I sense that you have that strength. What is your name?”

    Tetra hesitated. “My name is Zelda,” she said. “But my friends call me Tetra.”

    “Then, Tetra, take this with you as you rebuild this broken land,” Anjean said, holding something to Tetra. It looked like a wooden case for something. Byrne gasped.

    “Are you sure?” he said. “That’s extremely powerful.”

    Anjean nodded. “She’ll need that power. It will also be a token of our friendship. We will see more of each other, won’t we?”

    “Absolutely!” Tetra said and she opened the case.

    It was a pan flute, 5 wooden pipes side-by-side, each one decorated with a circle of a different color on the mouthpiece: purple, white, green, orange, blue, and gold. Dark green tassels hung from the sides. She blew experimentally into the pipes. A high, pure note came from the tiny instrument, filling the room. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll treasure it forever.”


End file.
